marveltoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man (Universe 2009)
Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man is a part of the Marvel Universe toyline and continuity family. History When he was 14 years old, Peter Parker was bitten by a spider that had been irradiated in a nuclear experiment. Something in the spider’s venom changed him, over night, from the nerdy kid he’d been to something else entirely. Given incredible strength, speed and stamina, he reveled in his power. The tragic death of his uncle threw Peter’s good fortune into fierce perspective, giving him direction. From that day on, he vowed to battle evil wherever he could find it as The Amazing Spider-Man. He had a brief stint fighting crime with his friends Firestar and Iceman, all of whom met at Empire University College. Eventually the team broke up and Spider-Man went solo again, marrying his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson, and being promoted to head photographer at the Daily Bugle. During the Secret Wars, a mystical entity known as the Beyonder trapped Spider-Man and a multitude of other heroes and villans, and had the two side battle. Spidey proved effictive in combat, defeating the entire X-Men team when they discussed leaving the Heroes side to join Magneto, who decided to be a neutral party. Later on "Battleworld" Spider-Man bonded with a black alien symbiote, gaining a new black suit that he could control with his mind. The suit later proved to be a symbiote called "Venom" trying to alienate him from the world to have Parker to itself, causing Spider-Man to rip off the alien and return to the red suit. Years later, Fed up with being hunted and hounded by every criminal and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in New York, Spider-Man went on the offensive. Putting on his old, black costume was a signal that he was through messing around. Any crook that wanted to mess with his family was going to get put down, and put down hard. Spider-Man's Black Suit was not the symbiote, as that was bieng worn by the villan Venom, but rather a black fabric suit made by Black Cat, whom S.H.I.E.L.D. belived could be used to learn more about Spider-Man's family and location, and staged an arrest attempt. Eventually Spider-Man's brutal war on crime ended, and Spider-Man returned with his Red Suit again and retaing his old personality. At some point Magneto's daughter, the Scarlet Witch, twisted the fabric of the universe to make everyone's deepest desire to come true, ceating an "Ideal World". In this world Spider-Man is one of the biggest celebrities in the world. The friends and family he lost over the years have been restored to him. His life is free of all the tragedy to which he has become accustomed, except for this one: it is all a lie. He has everything he's ever wanted, but because he is who he is, he will give it all up to do what is right. Eventually the world was reverted to it's natural state. Toys Marvel Universe Spider-Man (Wave 1) * The first version of many Spider-Men in this line was included in the first wave. Spider-Man would be redecoed and rereleased through-out the rest of the line multiple times. Articulation wise, Spider-Man has a ball-joint neck, ball-hinge shoulders, hinged elbows, swivel biceps, swivel wrists, ab-crunch, swivel waist, double-hinged kness, and ball-hinge ankles, for an impressive 19 points of articulation. This figure's only accesory is a Blast Effect of web spray which connects to his arm. There is a variant of this figure available which is redecoed with darker and more "realistic" costume. Spider-Man Black Suit (Wave 3) * This Spidey is wearing a costume based on the black symbiote suit he wore during the Secret Wars, however the suit is actually a fabric costume designed by the Black Cat. This figure's articulation includes a ball-joint head ab-crunch, ball-joint hips, double-joint knees, ball-hinge ankles, ball-hinge elbows, swivel biceps, hinged elbows, and swivel wrists. This figure was redecoed into Klaw and the Symbiote Suit Spider-Man from the Secret Wars comic packs as well as the House of M Spider-Man. His only accesory is a grey web-spray blast effect redecoed from the original. The figure can be repurposed into a Dark Avengers Venom. Spider-Man (Wave 5) * This Spider-Man is a redeco of the wave 1 Spider-Man, with colors darker than the original variant, and was mostly created to keep a Spidey in circulation. This figure includes the same blast effect as the Wave 3 Black Suit. Articulation includes as followed; a ball-joint neck, ball-hinge shoulders, hinged elbows, swivel biceps, swivel wrists, ab-crunch, swivel waist, ball-joint hips, double-hinged kness, and ball-hinge ankles. There is a variant based on the McFarlane run on the Amazing Spider-Man and is packaged hanging upside-down. House of M Spider-Man (Wave 6) * The first Spider-Man during the H.A.M.M.E.R Series based on the Dark Reign event where Norman Osborn took over S.H.I.E.L.D. and put his super-villans in charge. The figure wears the costume he wore when the Scarlet Witch used her powers to make every one on Earth's dreams to come true. Articulation includes a ball-joint head ab-crunch, ball-joint hips, double-joint knees, ball-hinge ankles, ball-hinge elbows, swivel biceps, hinged elbows, and swivel wrists. His accesories include a Stand, the grey blast effect from the others, and a web "backpack" containing his camera and civilian clothes. Spider-Man Toyline Trivia * Spider-Man's S.H.I.E.L.D. file number is #0855412c Category:Universe Category:Spider-Man Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:3 3/4" Category:Hasbro Category:Redeco Category:Heroes Category:Featured Articles